Beautifully Tainted Innocence
by KillingMinnie
Summary: Envaline is the head of the Nicholson's after her parents death, appearing with a dark butler. When a letter from the Queen saying she must associate and work with the Lord Phantomhive, her dark world entwines with Ciel's, leading their dangerous minds and emotions beyond something human.


_**(For this story, I would like to keep some of the subjects all on one chapter, so it may take a few days to finish. Maybe a week because of school. Please review and tell me what you think (: and hope you enjoy this story. I don't really do disclaimers but OC's are the only thing that is mine.) **_

I fluttered my eyes open. I wasn't in my cell, nor anywhere else where I have been. Everything around me seemed... inhuman.

"Tell me, my dear. What is it that you desire the most? Name one wish that you truly want, and I will give it to you, in exchange for your soul." a voice said. This voice was beautiful and scary, it would make any average human cry for no reason. But for me, I wasn't your ordinary everyday girl.

A black snake, with multiple, thin red V's going down its body, strolled around me. His eyes glowed a beautiful silver, then they turned into a crimson color, bright and so demonic.

Apparently I was laying on something. It felt like I was floating on water, but it was too light and too easy to be.

"The only thing I want... is simply to pulverize every person who is a threat. And I will demolish any one who tries to stop me. I want... _revenge._" I spoke aloud.

I heard a deep and evil laugh, sinister and ominous. Then I saw a bright light and a deep pain on my right hand eye.

As I am about to scream, a tall, handsome man with black hair and silver eyes appeared in front of me. With a sly smirk on his face...

…

The morning sun hit my face. I could feel the warmth fall upon my cheeks.

"My dear Mistress, it is time for your awakening once again." I heard Demetrius say. I fluttered my eyes open and looked around the room.

I lifted my self up, and stretched. I yawned. He poured tea beside me and took out my frilly black gown. He began to dress me. He pulled the red ribbon and tied my hair with it.

Demetrius slid on my ring on the ring-finger. The ring was a garnet diamond cut, half inch, and a silver band with swirls looping around the stone.

"I have prepared your breakfast down in the dining hall. I also have a letter from the Queen. I will bring it to you after your morning feast in your study." My butler was always gentle with me, or rather trying to be a smooth person.

"Hm.. I wonder what is it that she wants..." I tilted my head. He placed my patch on.

(After breakfast, in the study.)

I searched through the pile of mail. Most were party invitations and meetings. The last one was from the Queen.

I opened the envelope gently and pulled out the paper.

_Dear Countess Nicholson,_

_There has been numerous sightings of killing from an unknown serial killer, his rumored name is "Jack The Ripper". He got the name by the way he kills his victims, by using some strange scythe or saw to open them up. The only people he has been murdering are prostitutes, and it worries me that he will strike again and again. _

_If it is alright with you, I would like you to partner with the head of the Phantomhive's on this case, since the both of you are my dearest and most trust worthy people I know._

_Also, I have noticed you haven't been attending some of the recent balls lately. I would also like you to attend the next party after the Jack the Ripper Case is done._

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Victoria_

"Head of the Phantomhive's. I heard that name before. Isn't he the owner of Funtom?" I looked up at my butler. His hair was in its usual slicked back with the one curl coming down in his pale forehead, his tail coat and bow tie.

"Yes. He was supposed to be your former fiance, but your disappearance changed that, and so did his."

"I've never heard of that? Why didn't no one inform me about my engagement?" I furrowed my brows.

I have never been told I was ever engaged. Besides, I haven't even met the kid.

"I was certain you knew." I rolled my eye.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking, you fool." he smiled.

"But you shouldn't have to ask, after all you are the head." I looked up and him as he layed my pastry. I grabbed the plate at shoved it in his face.

"I didn't ask for your concern, Demetrius. Clean up this mess and I don't want to hear you ever retort me again. Understand?"

"Yes, my Lady, I apologize for my behavior." his smile made my stomach squeeze.

I paused. "Before, did you say his disappearance?"

"Yes, indeed I did."

"So... He's one too?" Demetrius kept silent. That, I knew was true. I got up from my desk and wandered around the study. I went to the shelf of books and took out one of my favorites, _Romeo and Juliet_. I didn't know why I took it out, but it gave me and idea that had nothing to do with it.

"Get the carriage ready, I would like to meet this Leader of the Phantomhive's." I put the book back in its place and grabbed my letter. I can worry about the other servants later.

"Yes, my Dear Majesty."

Let's see who this man is.

(Ciel's POV)

_...If it is alright with you, I would like you to partner with the head of the Nicholson's on this case, since the both of you are my dearest and most trust worthy people I know._

_Also, I have noticed you haven't been attending some of the recent balls lately. I would also like you to attend the next party after the Jack the Ripper Case is done._

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Victoria_

"Nicholson? I have never heard of that name." I looked up from the letter.

"She was supposed to be your former fiance, but it seems her departure broke it off."

"The head is a woman? Fiance? Elizabeth was my fiance from the start, am I wrong?"

"Well, my Lord, her parents were very close to yours before both of you were even born. They planned on it for a while, but then they died, and she disappeared. Lady Elizabeth was more like a back up plan."

"She's my age? Then why haven't I met her or her family?"

"Madam Rachel Phantomhive didn't want to tell you until you were old enough to understand. And yes, she is 13 as you are."

I had more questions to ask, like how did her parents die? Did she know about me? And and about her disappearance...

_Don't be too interfering... _I thought to myself.

I sighed. "Enough talk about this girl. Sebastian, set the carriage, I want to get a head start on this case."

"Yes, my Lord." He bowed then left the room.

…

(Still Ciel)

I wandered down the street with my allies, I went to the crime scene. I didn't know where she was, but since I got an early lead, she wont be here till tomorrow maybe.

Of course, Scotland Yard wouldn't let me see the scene, but as I turned, I bumped into a girl with black wavy hair, bangs to the right-hand side that completely covered her right eye, what seemed to be and eye patch blocking it anyway, but her other eye was like a cerulean color.

"Pardon me, my lady." I told her. She looked up at me then tilted her head.

"It's fine. I wasn't paying attention to where I was heading." I smiled and curtsied, then walked along.

I turned around and watched her saunter away. I followed her, leaving my people behind, and tried to catch up to her. I could hear Madam Red call after me.

"You wouldn't happen to be Mistress Nicholson, would you?"

She turned and smiled, "Why yes I am, you wouldn't happen to be Master Phantomhive, would you?"

"The one and only." I said.

"Well, it was nice to finally meet you, but I have to be somewhere else." she turned the other way and seemed to look for someone, then back at me.

"I thought we were partners on this project?" I looked at her, where could she possibly need to go?

"I apologize, I will work with you sometime tomorrow or whenever. I must go now. I will see you soon, my Lord." she then waved goodbye, and turned the other way.

I shook my head and turned back to the others.

"That was quite odd, who was that little girl, Ciel?" Madam Red asked.

"I have the slightest clue."

…

(At the Viscount Druitt ball, Envaline's POV)

I fixed my bow and then entered the hall, with Demetrius standing behind me in a whole different costume.

"You are the son of a foreign painter, you are here in his place because his ship was delayed."

"Are you positive this will work? Are you sure I will help?"

"I am positive, he will need you here."

I nodded, "Go investigate a little more, but be stealthy."

As people started to crowd. I tidied up my coat and smiled falsely at people. Elizabeth Middleford has just entered.

_Oh God, not this girl, again. _I thought.

After I got done with my introductions, I heard Madam Red has arrived with a 'girl'.

I smirked and watched them as they arrived, a man that favored Demetrius but was completely different than him walked in behind the 'girl'. 'She' wore a frilly pink dress and a hat with pink roses and a white bow.

_Nice dress, Phantomhive. _I thought.

As she entered, Lady Elizabeth was looking at all of the girls dresses. So that's why I am here.

She was about to go towards the 'girl' till her butler dragged her away. Suspecting that was my cue, I followed Elizabeth around. The butler tried to stall her by lemonade but she still stalked the pink dressed girl.

I caught up to her and bowed. "My lady, shall I dance with you?" I said in a boyish voice. I held out my hand and the blonde looked at me curiously.

"Oh, I am trying to find someone." I took her in my hands anyway. I used my dancing skills and twirled her around the dance floor.

"I must say, you have the loveliest green eyes I have ever seen, My dear." I said in a charming voice.

She blushed. "Thank you, but you must know that I am engaged."

"No worries, take it as a friendly compliment and nothing more." I smiled. I saw the 'girl' in the corner of my eye.

I turned my head and faced 'her'. 'She' looked at me confused. I just turned back to Elizabeth.

"Yes, thank you." she giggled. "Say, you seem familiar, have I met you before."

"I believe this is our first greeting, I am the son of Fernando Valencia, a Spanish painter. Though, I have lived in England for a while, since my mother is British."

"Are you sure, I feel like I have seen you before."

"Nope, I am positive." Then the song ended.

I looked around for the 'girl' but 'she' was still dancing with her 'instructor'.

Elizabeth attempted once again to find the 'girl'.

I simply made my way through the crowd and to the pink dress.

I bowed in front of the 'girl' and 'her' butler. "May I have this dance with you, my dear 'lady'?" I held out my hand for 'her's' in mine.

"Certainly." she curtsied and took my hand.

The music started, playing "A Diabolic Waltz", one of my favorites.

I placed my hand on 'her' waist and held her very close to me. The high pumps I was wearing made me a little taller than her.

Like Elizabeth, I danced so smoothly and swiftly with the 'Lady'. I spun her and everything.

"I must say, you are an excellent dancer." 'She' told me.

"Why thank you, as well as you." I smirked.

"What is your name?" I could sense the hint of a voice I heard before.

"Envaline." I rolled my eyes.

(Getting over the whole 'girl' and 'she' scheme.)

I whispered in Ciel's ear. "What are you waiting for? I have been trying my best to distract that curly-haired blonde for you." I was annoyed.

"One dance with her. And how did you know about my plan?" he whispered back.

"All I knew was that I was here to help. If you would have at least tried to tell me your plan, then this would have been better."

"How was I supposed to know I would have one flaw. I didn't know my Fiance would be here. Plus, you were the one who ran away without a word. I want to get this over with."

"And you think I want to stay in this costume all night, too?" I looked around and dragged Ciel out of the ball room. We headed towards an empty hallway.

"Then catch the man and lets get out of here."

"Fine." he said.

I turned around and started to walk away till I felt something grab my arm. Ciel pulled me back.

"Wait, how did you know about this whole thing?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, Lord Phantomhive, I thought you would have known my now. How do _you _think I got all this information?" he looked at me still confused.

Once again, I walked away from the young boy.

…

"What do you mean it wasn't him? How the hell can it not be?"

"_It turns out that we had the wrong guy, "Jack the Ripper" is still loose."_

"But how? I thought we had him?" way to make me mad.

"_I don't know, but I have invited you to stay at my mansion for the time being. I will have a carriage pick you up around noon. Be prepared then and give me every piece of evidence you have." _

"Will you be in the coach as well?" I asked, playfully.

"_Wouldn't you like to know. Farewell."_

I hung up my phone and exited the room. I walked into my room and sat crossed leg on my bed.

Demetrius walked in.

"Demetrius pack all of my favorite dresses and my cosmetics. We are paying the Phantomhive boy a visit."

(At the Phantomhive Manor)

The grand mansion was an extraordinary one. I looked around at the stone garden.

"Mistress Nicholson, welcome to the Phantomhive estate. I am ?Sebastian, the former butler of this manor. I will show you to your room, but the young lord would like a word with you in his study for a moment." I tall black haired man that seemed to be the instructor from the ball had greeted me. He wore a tail coat similar to Demetrius, though he wore a tie and exposed his pocket watch. For some reason he frightened me.

"Thank you." Demetrius followed behind me but then I stopped him. "Demetrius why don't you stay here and help with Sebastian. I am sure he would love to play." he bowed then left me behind. I was greeted by four more servants.

"Welcome, my Lady." they all bowed. One maid had burgundy hair in two ponytails and wore glasses smiled. The chef with a cigarette in his mouth bared his teeth. And the gardener with the pins in his hair blushed.

"Wow, she has to be the most beautifulest little girl ever!" he shouted tot he others.

I still walked up the stairs. I opened the door and Ciel was walking down the stairs.

"Lord Phantomhive." I closed the door behind me. He looked up and fake smiled.

"Countess Nicholson."

"Please, call me Envaline."

"Very well then, Envaline. My butler is still trying to work on the case, by tonight we will know. So please enjoy your stay here." he said. When he finally got down from the stair, he stood in front of me. He was a centimeter taller than me, and he had an eye patch, on his right-hand eye, just like me.

"Thanks. Will you show me to my room?" he nodded and waved his hand to let me go first.

"Also, my aunt will be arriving later. Just for another check up."

"Check up?" tilting my head, I looked at the young boy.

"She usually likes to come here and see if I am still safe, or wondering how I am."

"How sweet of her." I said.

We didn't say anything more.

It was weird, first we meet clueless about each other. Then we get in a little conflict at the ball, now I am spending days in his house.

Weird, because we barely know each other. But I guess serving the queen is already enough.

I entered my room, it was furnished neatly, the bed was large and the sun went through the window. I walked up to the window and looked up at the clouds.

"There might be a thunderstorm tonight."

I turned my head, "Thunder?" my voice sensed a bit of anxiety, but I managed to hide it.

"yes, is there something wrong?" I shook my head.

"No, nothing. May I have a few moments of solitude?" I asked.

"Of course. I will be in my study if you need me."

"Thank you, once again, Lord Phantomhive." I called behind. He shut the door and I walked over to my bed.

"Thunder..." I whispered.

…

Madam Red wanted to have a chat with me in the entertainment room.

I entered the room and Madam Red was sitting on the chair next to a side table.

"Come, my dear. Do not be shy."

"Evening, Madam Red." I smiled and sat in front of her.

"First of all I must say I completely adore that red ribbon in your hair. It suits you very much."

"Why thank you, but what is it you wanted to speak about?" she half smiled.

"I have lots of things to say to you, my dear. Like how much you look like the most perfect porcelain doll. Pale skin, rosy cheeks, long eyelashes, red lips that are full, azure blue eyes, and long, wavy black hair nearly close to a dark, navy blue color."

"Well, I do wear a little of make up sometimes. I am not all that perfect." I looked down, begging to feel modest.

"It doesn't matter. You still have that natural beauty. All from your mother." I looked up at her.

"You knew my mother?"

"Of course! Your mother and I were very close friends. We met at a dinner when we were 16. Rachel was ambient to her as well. She was the sweetest girl ever. Your mother, Catherine, was a beauty, as well. Her hair was gold, soft, ivory skin. You resemble her exactly. Of course you have your fathers hair and eyes. Your father was an excellent man, also. Strong and determined to make anyone pleased."

"They never mentioned you guys. I had no idea about this family. My mother told me everything, too." At least of what I know of.

"Hm, she was always truthful. Maybe she wanted it to wait. You know, I was actually the one who suggested you and my nephew's engagement. I simply thought the two of you would have made an excellent pair. You babies would have been beautiful as well. I could imagine them just happily being nurtured by their parents. I would have wanted you two to have at least 8 children!" She giggled and was overjoyed at the thought.

I looked away, a sweat drop dripped down my head. "Now, now. Madam Red, let's not jump into conclusions here. Besides, Ciel is with Elizabeth, it would be impossible now."

"Ciel does not fancy Elizabeth much, you see. He only loves her as only a family."

I sighed. "Why are you so into making Lord Phantomhive my spouse? It's not like you want him to leave Elizabeth for me."

"Oh no, I just thought you would like to know."

"Is there anything else?"

"Did I mention that I love your red ribbon?"

I chuckled. "Yes, you did actually."

"Well, I might as well say it again. I would love to have it, even for one day." She smiled.

…

(Skipping to the crime scene)

I wore something similar to Ciel's outfit, I had a hat on, my hair was tied into a side ponytail and my brown dress wasn't as poof. I had on my four stringed patch and my low heeled boots.

Sebastian and Ciel were talking about stuff, but I couldn't hear. "Have you ever wondered why a criminal goes against the rules?"

"It's a mystery what goes on in anyone's mind. But I believe it's simply for fame. Everyone at least at one point wants to be world known."

"so you think this is all for getting immortalized in history?

"That or just to scare people."

I heard Ciel yell at Sebastian and I looked over. He was playing with the stray black cat that walked by.

I walked up to Ciel and looked over his shoulder. "Hmm."

Then we heard a shriek from a woman. We all looked and I gasped.

"How can someone have gone past us?"

"Your the one asking?" I furrowed my brows.

"Let us go." Sebastian said. We all ran towards where we heard the scream.

Ciel went in front, not realizing what lied behind the door. Foolish me, of course, was right next to him.

Ciel opened the door.

And now I am scarred for life.

I droplet of blood landed on both our faces, his on his cheek, and mine on my nose.

I nearly screamed, but I held it in me. I just stood there, with Ciel. Staring at the body.

Everywhere was filled with blood. And her.

I felt Demetrius pull me into his brace and cover my eyes.

"Don't look anymore." He whispered.

I was breathing not hard, like Ciel, but more trying to calm my self. I took every breath slowly.

I heard Sebastian's voice, but it was muffled. Possibly because of my butlers grip on me. I heard Demetrius's voice also. But why wasn't he letting me listen? Was Ciel the same way?

Once I heard another woman's voice, I loosened from Demetrius and looked. Madam Red appeared from out the door standing next to a man with long red hair, yellow eyes, and red clothing, who he said his name was "Grell". She stared at me then Ciel.

The smell of blood warped the air. It went into my lungs and I began to feel uneasy. I held onto Ciel for support, wrapping my arms around his chest, clutching onto his shirt. He didn't seem to mind, only the fact that he just witnessed a gruesome murder and that his own family is the cause. Ciel didn't have time to fuss about other things

He moved slightly, showing her a something from his vest pocket. I purposely blocked them all out, but I couldn't miss the chainsaw nearly coming towards us. But Sebastian blocked the scythe and Demetrius blocked us.

I sensed things around us going too fast or too slow.

"Demetrius, let Sebastian do it. This is an order." I whispered, only Demetrius could hear. Ciel basically did a whole introduction, but I just tell my butler whatever.

"Yes, My Dear Majesty."

I tightened my fist, and closed my eyes. I refused to open them. For I knew what might happen will at least frighten me. But this wasn't my battle.

"Both of you are brats!"

I felt Ciel disappear from my embrace, and a blade swipe my hip. I fell over, collapsing to the ground. I finally opened my eyes. Madam Red, looking at me then back, had Ciel in a tight clench on the throat, with a knife in her other hand.

I held my hand on the deep cut, blood gushed out between them. I saw Ciel and his arm was cut.

Sebastian was trapped in between the reaper, Grell. But once Madam Red lifted her hand about to kill her nephew, Sebastian nearly tore his limb.

Madam Red gazed at Ciel then dropped the knife. I looked around for Demetrius, but he was just in a corner, being a shadow from everything. _Fool, that's not what I meant. Oh well..._

She let Ciel go. I was surprised that she hasn't killed him yet. But it seems like it was too late for her because Grell had already struck his powerful blade in her. My eyes grew wide.

_This wasn't my battle._

That's all I could tell myself now.

_**(Well, that's all for now. This took me literally about 6 days to complete, I hope this was to your satisfaction. And do not worry, later on in the story you will understand things more. Review, please? If it's not too much to ask.)**_


End file.
